


Blade

by OmegaAdmin (LowlyMishaMinion)



Category: Original Work
Genre: It's been a year and I don't remember how to tag things, Self Harm, Sorry to anyone who wanted more SCP stuff I kinda fell out of it, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlyMishaMinion/pseuds/OmegaAdmin
Summary: A short story possibly based on actual events.
Kudos: 2





	Blade

It’s been a while since you considered the blade. Danced the thin metal in between your fingers, contemplating your own ability and cowardness.

Her siren song dimmed for a long, long time. A dull buzz quiet and monotonous, it bides its time. It crashes on you suddenly, calling out like a thousand birds weeping for each other until it is no longer a bird call. It is a scream and you can hear nothing but screams in your ears pulsing louder and louder and the sound of your own increasing heartbeat drumming out of tune with the shrieks.

You sit now on the bed. Its environment is entirely unwelcome to you as you lay there, twirling a familiar blade wrapped in a sliver of wax paper. You know you said you’d try but there’s a reason you never answered her aghast messages with a promise.

You hold it up to the sliver of street light that trickles through your curtains, watching how it dances upon the sharp edges of it. Memories of dulled pains and trickling blood fog over your eyes as you watch the blade as you still sit in contemplation, knowing that anyone you'd interact would only show you hate and disgust.

And maybe that's what you want, for everyone to see you for the terrified coward you are. The one who swapped a blade for a rope once and couldn't even get off the ground. But they don't, and you keep it to yourself. A pain that hurts to bear but it is yours and without it, can you really be you?

You pull the blade down from where it once sat in between your fingers and wrap it up again, sticking it in the small space in between both mattresses as while you hurt, the pain of her disappointment would hurt more.


End file.
